My first splash: a mermaid tail
by DoctorAmySong
Summary: Aloha peoples enjoy the story about Lonnie, Amanda, and Serena on there adventure through the sea. and it's not really a fan fiction it's a based off of 2 series this being 1 of them. Lonnie Amanda and Serena each find there way to a cave and magically turn into mermaids as they travel through the sea and guess what you get to join them all the way might be slow on updates. lalala
1. Chapter 1

My first splash: a mermaid tail

It was a sunny day in in Florida Lonnie's family was on vacation she loved the beach. But even though they where in Florida didn't mean they were fortunate enough to be able to rent a place next to the coast but still she got to go a lot cause her Mother understood this plus it was the real deal not like the lake beaches back at her home but she still had to pay to get in. She was thinking about the days to come when she would have to move again. You see little Lonnie here has had to move several times in her life because of the awful president. The first time the job her father was doing got cancelled well more like the project he was doing got cancelled. And she had to move out of her cozy little trailer house into a rental modern small subberd house while her moved miles away from us. Then my father had got laid off and they moved to Mississippi were she currently was living. I mean they didn't say anything about moving yet but she was pretty sure it was gonna happen again soon and it didn't help that her best friend Maggie still lived in the same house that she lived in when she met her. She then looked at her phone the greenish blue case with an white R on it cause Maggie calls me a little raindrop cause I could always make her feel better and she was convinced I could get rid of the raindrops and brought the sun out which is funny cause she does the same thing to me so I call her snowflake if we both have to fall from the sky plus she loves winter and I call her Snow. **(Yes I went there I'm not saying her best friend is snow white or anything but I wanted to do that)**

She then noticed a small cave near the beach she being adventures she went to go check it out. She walked over to it and noticed she would have to climb down. so she took off her flip flops and put her foot on to a small ledge of rock then swung her other foot into the hole allowing herself to go in and she put her hands on the top of the opening and started climbing her way down when she was about a foot away from the ground she decided to jump the rest of the way down. There was a bit of light coming from the down farther down the tunnel of the cave. she walked down into a big opening she ended up falling in cause somehow the floor beneath had just seemed to disappear into thin air and ended up falling into water and it turns out it led out into the ocean but she looked up and saw an opening at the top and she saw one last streak of light fade then she heard 2 more screams one floated up from beside her from beneath the pool and the other trough the, wall? and ended up getting soaked like her one girl had neon blue hair with blue eyes and the other had short list brown straight hair and green eyes then all of a sudden in a small section of the cave water started running down like a waterfall then swirled upward over the top of it then swirled down and around on them like a kid dose in silk. Then all of the sudden it just dropped them. And a whirl pool formed and sucked down through the cave and stranded them out on a beach. Lonnie quickly propped myself up and checked if the other girls were ok. they seemed fine the blue hairs girl was already blinking her eyes open and shot up. And started checking her arms and legs probably trying to see if she was injured then looked at her and at the brown haired girl who was still unconscious the blue haired girl, the got up and went over to the brown hared girl and started talking to her then she stopped and smacked herself in the face. Then scooped up some water with her hands and splashed it on the girl. Then the girl sucked in a big gasp of air and sat up. Then the girl with the blue hair said while rolling her eyes "dramatic much" but then the other girl said "thanks though and I'm Amanda" "what " the blue haired girl said annoyed "that's my name" Amanda said "oh, ya I'm Serena" she said sounding a bit befuddled then they looked at Lonnie "oh right I'm Lonnie" she said. And believe it or not those girls connected in more ways than one.

Time skip  
Serna _

When she finally made it back to her campground that her family was staying at. She snuck in through the sorta creeky door and grabbed her duffel bag and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a larger shirt put it on in the tiny camper bathroom. Then she pulled the covers back on the little camper fold out bed crawled in and went to sleep. When she woke up she had the taste of saltwater in her mouth making her thirsty. She then got up found her clothes for the day witch was going to be her darker blue jean shorts and a robotics t-shirt with her name on it. And as she walked outside in her purple keens. Then she heard a sorta familiar voice call her name, she then started looking around to find out who it was then she saw a golden haired girl who's hair was cut extremely short but in a way that you could still see that she was a still a girl then she released that it was Lonnie and Amanda. She then raised her hand to say hi. "Hey have you gotten wet yet?" Lonnie asked "uh no why?" Serena asked/replied "just come with us" Amanda said grabbing Serena's hand and running off while Serena was just able to say she'll be back later they quickly ran her off to the shore line and jumped in but not before pushing in Serena. While she was under the water the water around her started bubbling around her and when she surfaced her Amanda, and Lonnie had big mermaid tales and a sports bra type thing Serena's tale was light blue with white near the bottom of the tail also covering the fin. Amanda's tail was pink with a darker shade of purple near the bottom of the tail and fin. And Lonnie's was red with hints of orange. Serena's eyes went wide and she said what in the world is happening. And that is where I leave you for the moment. See ya next time

Credits  
Lonnie moon by Luna  
Amanda brace by Ash  
Serena Read by Sierra


	2. Chapter two:crash back to realty

Chapter two Crash back two reality

And now were back were we left off. Three girl named Lonnie, Amanda, and Serena went and discovered a mysterious cave and found a magical surprise with swirling water and the next day each of them one by one they got another surprise. Now back to the story.

''What is happening!?'' Serena said shocked '' we don't know it just sorta happened to all of us'' Amanda said then Lonnie built on that '' as soon as we got wet like ten seconds right after '' ''well we can't stay here will be seen right here I mean were in the lake '' Serena said . The others agreed. ''Look I know I quick way out of the campground it's how I found the cave in the first place follow me'' Serena said then looked at the other girls ''say how do we ya know not be 'fish' ? '' She asked. The other girls giggled and Amanda said ''leave it to me'' Then motioned for her and the other girls to come pull themselves up on to the shore she quickly grabbed a strap over bag and grabbed a towel and rubbed her tail down and then tossed it to Lonnie when she was done and her tail had disappeared. Then Lonnie tossed it to Serena when she was done with it. Then Serena dried herself off. "What the hell just happened?" Serena asked looking at Amanda who shrugged and Serena rolled her eyes. Then they followed Serena out of the campground and over to a small beach area and she dove in, though she forgetting what happens when they touched water so she soon had to find out how to move in the water quickly before she ran out of air. So she decided to try and relay mostly on her tail she quickly tucked in her arms and that made her speed ahead with the help of her tail and she did that repeatedly. They eventually up floating up into a cave and guess what it was the same one that they were in the night before. "Wow so this is how you found this place last night" Lonnie asked "ya I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath and I ended up floating up in hear" she said "well your way is a lot cooler than mine I ended up getting pulled through high tide embarrassing right" said Amanda. "Eh not really I walked in" Lonnie said trying to make Amanda feel better. Then Serena pulled herself up onto a ledge and laid down on it and put her hands on her chest. Then the other girls pulled themselves up on to a ledge as well but they kind of sat down trying to let the wall support there recently found tails the rock. "So what do you suppose this place is? '' Lonnie asked '' no idea its definitely old '' Serena responded '' well duh '' Amanda put in which caused them all to laugh ''so do you think we can tell anyone '' Lonnie asked with a worried look '' ya are parents and one person that we all agree on kay '' said Serena with an irritated tone. ''Agreed'' Amanda and Lonnie said.

Author power time skip ~ the day after

 **( Sidenote: oh and I'm not showing when they tell there parents just cus wellll just no /:( k no)**

Serena was walking down on the sidewalk thensomething hitherhardif every time she got wet she turned into a mermaid fish thing she couldn't achieve her goal of being an Olympic swimmer and that did not feel well to her. Cause again it was her dream to be on the Olympics as a swimmer. '' i have to fix this '' she thought ''i can't stop, it's impossible for me '' she ended up saying the last bit out loud '' what's impossible?'' someone asked Serena turned around and saw a little girl around 7 behind her. '' Oh uh '' she was quickly thinking of what to tell the little girl '' it's impossible for me to uh fly to china without my mom's permission '' she quickly said '' oh that's silly you don't look ashen '' said the little girl. Serena looked confused '' how would know the difference ?'' she asked ''my granma is ashen '' the little girl answered ''oh ok'' Serena said and walked off without noticing that the kid was following her cause poor little Molly had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Author power different pov. Last night

Amanda was trying to see what it like was like to swim with her knew fins. She ended up find a vine like covered area and she decided to go in. When she emerged from the water she found a small lagoon like thing place. it had a sparkling water fall and a lot of trees and some rocks with moss on them and i little bit of grass and flower bit like a meadow. '' Whoa cool, I got to show the other two girl's this place '' but for some reason she felt something telling her not to. She swam out and headed back to shore. when she got there she could hear her mother calling her she remembering were she had set her bag grabbed a towel and dried off and walked up to her mother '' hey mum '' she said '' it's time to come back to the park Rosebud '' her mother said using her nickname '' ok mummy '' she said and started walking over to her mother's van.

Author power different pov. Last night

Lonnie was just sitting at her table in her hotel room just spinning a pencil around her fingers. A blank piece of paper in front of her. She was just staring off into space when her older sister Candy said '' you alright little sis you seem to be really doing something there '' Candy said sarcastically ''haha Candy, don't i eat you after dinner'' Lonnie teased annoyed '' alright I'll leave you alone '' Candy says walking away knowing her sister never makes jokes like that unless she's really mad or wants to be alone. Lonnie was actually painting a picture in her mind she was wondering what could have done this to them. Then she realized that the one thing that could have possibly could of done this may have been that cave. She then walked over to her backpack. And pulled out her laptop and looked up the planetary rotation ( i know nothing on this stuff fyi). She found out that it was a full moon the night before. ''huh maybe that's it '' she thought and she started looking some other stuff up like fish mutations and stuff like that there was a lot of stuff there, but nothing really like she was remembering and it happened somewhere near Australia somewhere called Mako and somewhere (wherever they were when they filmed it I'm gonna go with) new York not the city though but still in new york. She started to get exited, until she found out that scientist were never able to catch any or get them on camera so it was never proven. Then she got all sad again so she walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and grabbed one of the cupcakes she had made a few days decided to eat it. When her mother came in and said '' no no young lady not before dinner '' ''but mom'' Lonnie whined ''but nothing ''her mother stayed firm to her point. Lonnie gave but not before sneaking one anyway. Plus she figured if she had to wash her hands every time she cooks or bakes. it would be hard for her to do it often. So she figured she would just enjoy her work while it was still delicious.

Author power time skip ~ day after

The three girls went back to the cave the way they had each found it expat they didn't know had a little tag along. Who was following Serena. And that's were i leave you guys hope you enjoy til next time Splash 3 ;p

 **Credits  
Lonnie moon by Luna  
Amanda brace by Ash  
Serena Read by Sierra**

oh and everyone go check out Izi wilson and her new book Legacy


	3. Chapter 3:Molly

Lonnie's pov

Me and the other girls went back to the cave. Serena was trying to look around to see if see anything was there that may have triggered there change. '' so did you find any thing '' she yelled cause Serena was high up on a ledge '' no and if i had do you think I'd still be up here '' Serena shouted back '' sorry'' Lonnie screamed then Serena lost her balance and started falling backwards she was try to get back she was moving her arms in circular motions and tried to grab one of the rock ledge's but she ended up falling into pool of water. ''Just great'' she said sarcastically. Then they heard a little peep of excitement. The girls looked around trying to find who it was that made that noise. Then they saw a small little girl standing at the foot of the cave. ''You '' Serena said '' sorry i followed you '' said the little girl '' you followed her do you know how dangerous that is little one '' Amanda said going up to the little girl '' yes but i know her '' the little girl said pointing at Serena who was still trying to pull herself out of the pool. Amanda and Lonnie turned to Serena '' i don't actually know her i just talked to her in the park i don't even know her name '' Serena said '' it's Molly '' she put in '' well i know it now but'' '' cool your a mermaid wait were do you sleep, can you talk with other sea animals and how did you get legs can you breath under wat-'' Serena cut Molly off '' let me stop you right there i and the other girls over there will answer your questions later if you promise to never tell another person ever ! ok '' '' ok miss miss -'' '' Serena '' Amanda said trying to help out " miss Serena". " Hey Amanda maybe you should stop talking or would you like to be sushi " Serena said startling Amanda who a very small "eep! " sound witch made Serena smile. "Your evil Serena" Amanda said witch left Serena in a defensive state '' oh ya well you freaked out when i woke you up and your voice is pretty high and tiny '' '' HEY'' Amanda said a fended ''THATS ENOUGH'' she hollered at Amanda and Serena. Startling everyone including Molly who was now cowering behind a rock. She took in a deep breath to calm down everyone _**(including herself)**_ . Then Amanda walked over to Molly, and knelt down to her level'' hey little one, don't be scared Lonnie just screamed like that to stop me and Serena from fighting '' She then held out her hand for Molly to take it. And eventually she did and walked back over to Serena who was still in the pool." Um hi misses Serena sorry for all the questions but its just i'v never met a real mermaid before '' Molly said in a cute little kid voice '' well kid you still haven't '' Serena said annoyed '' what what do you mean'' Molly said sounding heart broken and starting to cry. Serena completely ignoring this ask '' HEY Amanda can you please toss me a towel, and Lonnie can you please help me out please ? '' Amanda walks over with a towel and sets it on a rock near by and takes Molly so hopefully she'd stop crying, then Lonnie came over to her grabbed her hands and tried to pull her out witch was going fine, until...She released that Serena's arms were wet '' uh oh'' she said with big eyes standing up straight then falling down cause her tail had grown ''dang it'' then Serena started laughing and reached for the towel and started drying herself off. Then tossing it to Lonnie once she was dry and had legs again. This of course made Molly go ecstatic she ran over to Lonnie who was now getting up off the ground and gave her a hug. And that is how three teen aged girls will have a 8 year old as a friend and someone to keep there secret and this is were i leave you once again stay tuned for the next chapter

 **Credits**

 **Lonnie Moon By Riley**

 **Serena Reed By Sungirl**

 **Amanda Brace By Amy**


End file.
